


柱喵和他的斑斑

by AliceMadReturn



Series: 柱斑 [12]
Category: Naruto, 火影忍者
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 20:45:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18582268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceMadReturn/pseuds/AliceMadReturn
Summary: ⚠️ 喵喵柱和他最爱的铲屎官斑斑





	柱喵和他的斑斑

从很久以前开始，宇智波斑就知道自己的柱喵不寻常了…而他的猫却一直觉得自己已经成功混入了正常猫的队伍。

就像现在…又开始了，这只猫的日常。

斑每日清晨都会被他叫醒，不是什么胸口犹如泰山压顶般的窒息感，而是毛茸茸小动物的爱的蹭蹭，每天睁眼都能看到熟悉的猫脸并获赠一个亲亲，宇智波斑，今年31岁总觉得自己一定是什么人生赢家！

接下来就是斑有条不紊地收拾自己，柱喵一路跟随。去卫生间洗漱他在，毕竟保护斑不在洗脸刷牙过程中溺水是柱喵的本职工作。去厨房做早餐他也在！斑原来一直都不爱吃早餐，这种不健康的生活习惯曾被柱喵坚决抗议过。这样一个清新的早晨就可以开始了，接下来只要目送斑出门再和他来个吻别就很完美了，柱间这样想着，为自己充满意义的早晨欢呼并打算斑出门后就开电视看几集连续剧。

 

宇智波斑在遇到柱喵之前，从未想过自己的人生会走向单身男人养猫这种奇异模式。毕竟斑自认不是一个对小动物充满爱心和耐心的人。

这都要从11岁的斑斑同学某日放学的那一天说起，为了给弟弟泉奈买他心仪已久的模型玩具作为生日礼物，斑绕了远路搭乘新干线一个人去了秋叶原。买好礼物，一切都很完美，鬼使神差的他决定多逛一会儿再回家。就在这一天，没有什么狗血的狂风暴雨，他在小河边的纸箱里看到了一只坐姿乖巧，对着他傻笑的猫。

（正常情况下猫会笑吗？！我是不是遇到什么妖怪了？！）

“请带我回家”箱子上歪七数八的字是这样写的。

寻常孩子看到一只会傻笑的怪猫正常反应一定是撒腿就跑，但这是宇智波斑！

他觉得自己丝毫不畏惧这种小事，伸手就把这只小怪猫抱了起来。

（虽然怪，不得不说它可真可爱…有着圆溜溜像杏一样的猫眼，虽然浑身都长得白白软软的，额前却有十分特色的两撮稍长的黑毛…）

但是斑虽然心动，还是没打算就此把它带走…毕竟自己的弟弟是不喜欢猫的。这样想着斑又轻轻地把它放回了纸箱，强迫自己不要犹豫赶紧走！

但还没走两步，斑就听到背后传来绵软又清亮的猫叫声…（它好像也很喜欢我！怎么办怎么办，要是把它放在这不管，遇到什么坏孩子欺负它可怎么办？！但是泉奈…）

脑内不断思想斗争的斑，还是忍不住悄悄回了头，想再看看这只猫…

一分钟后斑又重新抱起了它，绝对不是对那双可怜兮兮的杏眼屈服了！只是宇智波斑看不得弱小被欺负？

就这样，顶着全家的反对…斑坚定地和柱喵生活在一起了。

对！就是柱喵！不知怎么，斑看到这只猫，脑海里似乎就浮现出什么名字…虽然挺土气，和宇智波家的画风不搭，但是它应该被取名为柱间。而且从它被命名开始，斑就不用“它”来称呼柱间了。

——————

21岁的宇智波斑是突然有一天对时间感到害怕的…起因是他听说同窗家养了多年的爱犬去世了。这一天斑魂不守舍，急匆匆地逃了课，赶回家就把自己的柱间抱进怀里，打算带他去医院做一套全面检查。

毕竟柱间已经来自己身边十年了…怎么算都是一只老猫了…斑无法想象失去柱间的日子会变成怎样。看着柱间一脸懵逼的猫脸，斑只觉得胸口都在发闷…

但经过医院的一系列大全套检查，宇智波斑又开始怀疑起人生来！

什么叫你的猫状态好得不得了？！什么叫这是刚刚领养的成年猫吧？记得要定期驱虫到时间还要来做绝育…

斑捧着柱喵的爪爪，听着他担忧的呼唤…斑心里并没有什么对未知生物的恐惧，反而他感到庆幸…柱间是只猫妖真的是太好了！

柱间并不知道自己已经完全掉马了…他只是觉得斑对他比原来更好了，而且凡事都会尊重他的意见！虽然自己对住在管教森严的宇智波家从来没有什么不满，但听到斑告诉他，他们两要搬出去单独住的时候，柱喵还是兴奋得追着尾巴转了好几圈！从宇智波斑的21岁到31岁，同居状态的一人一猫生活的非常快乐。

——————

但是最近柱喵有点不开心…因为斑又被家人安排相亲了…虽然知道人类长大了就会找个结婚对象，然后生一窝崽崽…柱喵还是觉得心里很难过，难过自己总有一天会被斑排到妻子、孩子的后面，也担心有一天斑会不再需要他。所以他下定了决心……

宇智波斑最近也很不开心，因为家里又开始安排相亲了。什么叫老大不小应该结婚安定下来了？！斑觉得自己即使不拿家中一分一厘也能把自己和柱间养的很好！参加相亲也是看在泉奈劝说再三的面子上。

但是看到对面这个说话扭扭捏捏，绕着圈子打听自家情况的女人，斑还是觉得自己来错了！

“这位小姐，你喜欢猫吗？”

对面的姑娘明显想投斑所好，看到对面这个面容英俊但气质十分冷硬的男人，她斟酌着这应该不是个喜欢小动物的主…

“不喜欢！我对猫毛过敏的，斑先生你呢？”

“那就很遗憾了，我和我的猫生活在一起。很高兴和你见面，小姐。”

“哎…等等，是我记错了！我其实是对狗毛过敏，不是猫不是猫！而且我很喜欢猫这种可爱聪明的小东西的，斑先生你养猫了吗？真是有爱心呢！可以把它介绍给我吗？我会给它带很多猫玩具和零食的！”

斑听着对面女人喋喋不休的说辞，十分有风度的等她说完，并唤来了服务员结账。

送走这个一脸泄气的相亲对象，斑只觉得满心自豪！就这种女人也想觊觎他的柱间？！

 

斑发现最近柱喵和他不亲热了…吃得也少了很多！！当斑发现柱间平均每日猫粮摄入少了三分之一后，他开始慌张了。

“柱间！你到底是怎么了？是身体哪里不舒服吗？你告诉我我应该怎么做！”

宇智波斑完全不管自己对面是只猫，急迫的想问出柱间食不下咽的原因…

但柱间只是温柔的对斑喵喵了两声，亲昵的蹭了斑的手心两次，就回到了自己的猫窝蜷缩着不动了…

斑虽然还有接连一周的相亲要应付，但他的注意力全在自己的柱喵身上，立志一定要找出让柱间生气的缘由并消灭它！

 

今天斑终于要面对最后一场相亲了，见完最后一个，自己就要和家里彻底说清楚！

但让斑感到非常困扰的是，今天的柱间非常非常焦虑，而且从早上开始就一直缠着他不让他出门。

“柱间…你要乖乖哦，今天应付完最后这个，以后就没有相亲这个困扰了。我不想和什么女人一起生活，只要有你在就好了。今天记得多吃点东西…你看你都瘦了！”

但是柱喵就是不管不理，甚至叼住斑的裤腿不放。

最终…还是人类的力量比较强大，柱喵被有力但温柔的抱离了斑，放回了猫窝，而斑也趁机快速锁好了门。听着门后柱喵急切的呼唤，斑感觉很好！柱喵终于又和他亲热了起来，还更会撒娇了！

 

这一天和往常有什么不同呢？直到斑的眼睛被左侧照射过来的车灯闪得睁不开时，他才感觉到了遗憾…早知如此，早知道会这样，自己一定早点告诉柱喵自己很喜欢很喜欢他，不仅仅是主人对自己的猫的喜欢…虽然很奇怪甚至有些病态，自己也是真心的爱着这只猫，冥冥之中感觉这是理所应当的。遇见他，爱上他，和他生活在一起都是应当的…只可惜自己没有机会告诉他了……

？！？！斑感觉自己听到了熟悉的喵喵声，然后就感觉自己被一股奇特的力道快速推离了原点。

柱间！！！！

 

宇智波斑沉默地看着家人庆幸的表情，感觉自己的心痛到无法言喻…

斑得救了…是柱喵救了他，但他自己却死了。

这又有什么意义呢？自己想说的话不是一样无法传达了吗？柱间永远不会知道自己的想法了，不知道这个得救的主人心里没有一丝一毫的喜悦只有全然的痛苦…

——————

斑开始了一个人的生活，他没有丢掉柱间的任何物品…哪怕是一包猫粮也没有。

斑总是幻想着柱喵还活着，毕竟它是一只不寻常的猫咪，他想等他回家……

但是…这是不可能的吧，而斑的日子还会这样虚无而悲伤的进行下去，他也不打算寻死觅活，因为这是柱间救下的一条命。

 

夜晚，斑又一次沉浸在车祸那天的噩梦中…

“柱间…柱间！不要过来！不要救我！”

斑觉得自己难以呼吸，手指深深地扣进了手心…突然！他感觉到有双大手温柔有力地掰开了他自虐的手，什么人！！

斑警觉地睁开眼睛，瞬间就把笼罩在自己身上的入室贼压在了身下！

这是一个四肢修长的男人，还留着复古的黑长直，一双杏眼此时正带着笑意看着他…

这个人…这个人…这个人！

“喵～斑是我呀！你还能认出我吗？我是柱？！”

“柱间…柱间！柱间！”

柱间感受到颈边温热的眼泪，不再言语，只是轻轻拍着主人的背…无需言语……

 

“所以说你真的是猫妖吗柱间！你既然没死为什么现在才回来？难道还有比我更好的主人吗！”

“哎……我明明刚复活就回来了。虽然我们族的猫有九条命…但是死还是很痛的呀…”

“谁让你多管闲事的！！活该！！”

“是是！是我多管闲事！但是能救斑的话，这种闲事我还可以再管八回哟(⁎⁍̴̛ᴗ⁍̴̛⁎)。”

“闭嘴！！不准再这样了！！再这样我就把你丢掉！”

“呜呜呜……”

看着人形状态下，消沉功力更强大了的柱间，斑还是叹了口气把他牢牢抱住。

“柱间…你现在听我说！我，宇智波斑，今年31岁，身家富有没有不良嗜好，爱好是养一只叫柱间的猫，喜欢的人也是一只叫柱间的猫…你呢？介绍一下自己吧！”

“嗯嗯！我叫柱间，是一只九命猫，曾经和一个叫宇智波斑的人类结缘。过去的梦想是修炼成为猫猫之神，现在的梦想是永远陪在一个叫斑的男人身边！我爱他！所以…你还愿意继续做我的主人吗？斑…”

“主人你个头…我们这叫恋人！傻猫！”

——————

柱喵和斑的故事才刚刚开始，至于后续发生的一件让斑炸毛的事，也和柱间有关…

那天斑下定决心要把柱间介绍给自己弟弟泉奈，当他带着柱间在餐厅坐立不安的等待时，却看到自家小天使带着一个一看就很不靠谱的白毛男人迎面走来。

（这是什么人？！怎么和泉奈走得那么近，还带着毛领子，一看就不是正经人！）

“泉奈…这位是？！”

“噢，哥哥，这是扉间！我给你介绍一下，他是我的男朋友。”

“扉间？！你怎么来了？？是来找大哥的吗？(⁎⁍̴̛ᴗ⁍̴̛⁎)”

宇智波斑已经没心情关注柱间怎么也认识对面那个白毛的了…他只知道这是个大麻烦！无论从什么方面来说！

 

 

END


End file.
